My Fever
by NarcissisticViolet
Summary: "What a lovely way to burn." Very AU.
1. Not You Again

****Title: ******My Fever**

****Disclaimer****: I do not own American Horror Story, only this fan-fiction.

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** Explicit sexual content.

* * *

><p><em>"You have no idea what a charming memory you are to me." - Friedrich Nietzsche, <em>

_-Part 1 - Not You Again _

"You're kidding right? She couldn't possibly say yes. She hates me, she doesn't want to see me, neither work with me.''

"Well, guess what buddy, she agreed."

"But how is that possible?"

The voice at the other end of the line was starting to lose his temper and gave away trellis of exasperation.

"Look, I don't know what the trouble with you two is and I don't care. She already agreed so either she doesn't know you're in the movie or she doesn't care but she did. So are you in?", His agent asked him one more time as if he was deaf or dumb.

"Yes, I'm in."

His heart was a pulse when the call has finally ended.

Pulse.

That's all she's been to him during the past year, a pulsating vivid image inside his head that kept him going.

The Arctic Monkey's song bursting through his ears always remind him of her.

"If you wanted her, why didn't you just take on her?",A friend asked him once when he finally, drunk and dared spoke the truth about his feelings towards her.

He had often asked himself the same question.

The friend didn't know that he had tried, from the very first day he saw her, she was all he ever wanted.

She was like a tempting pixie hazel covered waffle, dipped in angel syrup and he wanted to know what was underneath the layers that made him feel so attracted.

Unfortunately, she didn't allow him anything but a kiss before sending him to hell. And maybe that's where he deserved to be.

But she must've liked him, too, because their eyes were constantly allowing each other things their bodies never dared, wherever they were close to each other, at work, at parties, or even at the stupid diner, or at the coffee shop and in the street it was always a feast for his eyes when he saw her.

He looked at the time on his phone, 8.00 p.m.

Hell. It's been an awful day at work. Fucking awful dull long day at work, the song made him pace toward the elevator faster than usual but he was (not so much) in a hurry to get to the hotel room he shared with his fiancé.

The show was over with, and he was glad because he was getting tired of the same routine, but this next project he was really looking forward to. It came so unexpectedly but he was glad.

The morning has come too soon. He struggled to catch his breath pacing for his trailer, he was late and unkempt as always.

"Hey how you've been?", Somebody asked him and he just smiled.

He was sweaty-palm nervous to meet her.

...

"Hey, you look gorgeous, " A cast mate greeted Violet.

"Thank you,you do too. I didn't know you're going to be in this movie".

"You didn't? Well I didn't know either, not until a couple of days ago. They told me I was going to be part of the cast just the night before. I guess this project is going to be hell of a big thing. Everything is kept in a deep secret," Lana smiled back at her, "I missed you, you know. I always do."

"Me too," Both shared a warm hug.

"Are you ready for the first test scene?", The director asked her.

She nodded.

"Okay, we're waiting for you."

The stylist brushed her hair once more and checked every single detail on her for the last time.

Finally ready, she opened the door to her trailer, "Well I'm ready to meet my partner, I guess", She smiled at her stylist in the mirror, her light-brown hair was combed into a pony tail and her tiny shorts revealed long legs, her eyes were sparkling with excitement. This could be the breakthrough of her career.

The minute she walked on set and saw him reading through the script the picture finally disclosed before her eyes.

It was a set up. That's the only explanation. He could not be here.

"Sorry, but now that we're about to start filming, may I ask who is going to play to be in the male leading role?", She turned to the producer with her voice cracking. The infamous director and producer was a middle-aged man who had the habit of scratching his bald head when he felt anxious, uncomfortable or excited. Right, now he was experiencing all of the three at once.

Then she heard that one name and she wished she didn't but it was said, loud and clear. Two words, twelve letters and his image popped into her mind bringing back memories.

"I'm sorry..I..I don't feel very well. Excuse me."

She felt overwhelming nausea and rage that made her run out of set and fly through the revolving glass doors of the filming studio.

And she ran as fast as she can until she reached her hotel room. She didn't even bother to catch a taxi, but it was close to the LA filming grounds anyways.

She barged into her room where she threw her purse on the bed and dialed her agent.

...

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I'm going to have to work with him? I don't want to sign the contract if he's going to be my partner. I don't want to play the sister if he's going to play the brother!"

"Violet, please calm down! I didn't tell you because I knew what your reaction would be. But you need to think reasonable,this is your future", Her agent was sitting on the king-sized bed while she was pacing across the room, fuming, "I mean we're talking seven figures here."

"I don't care!It's just some incestuous movie I didn't want to take on in the first place… I'm not working with Jimmy Darling, ever again. Why didn't his fiancé play the role of the sister he falls in love with I mean they are in love right, wouldn't it be more plausible?", Violet blurted finally sitting down in front of the vanity. She started wiping off her mascara violently with a tissue.

"Despite the incest, it's a great love story also, and people love romance, this is a gold mine! Besides, you know why, nobody has actually said that but the producer doesn't think he has any chemistry with his fiancé and you guys electrify the screen by simply looking at each other…Not to mention, the fans go crazy whenever you both are in the same room."

The obvious truth, thus spoken made her rage even more, "I thought he said he had to suck up to my presence, I thought he said he was uncomfortable and awkward, so why he wants to be paired with me now?"

"Well, it's a substantial amount of money, don't you think?"

Violet rolled her eyes at her agent in the mirror.

"It will send his career soaring sky-high and yours too, by the way…and besides the flagrant plot, this is an adaptation of a masterpiece", Her agent looked down at the screen of her iPhone, "Look honey, I really need to go now but please promise me to reconsider this, I'll call you in the morning so you can tell me your final decision, OK?", She gave Violet a warm hug.

"Okay, I'll catch you in the morning but I'll doubt that my decision would falter. "

"I will pray for it, this movie would finally turn you into the star you deserve to think it through carefully, because this is big."

...

"Hey babe how was work?", His fiancé greeted him with a kiss at the door.

"Well, it was very interesting, actually my scene partner didn't show on set for the first day of shooting," He replied plopping on the couch.

She sat down on his lap, "Really? Do you think she got sick or something? Do you know who she is, did they finally reveal the secret?"

She was staring at him full of curiosity, and sometimes when he looked at her gray-blue eyes and they didn't fight, like now, he really believed he loved her.

Sometimes.

He shrugged nonchalantly, it was his intention to sound uninterested, to the opposite of what he felt, " I don't know who she is yet," He lied, "But I guess her flight got delayed or something… Are you ready for your trip tomorrow? "

She cackled before kissing him again, "Hell, yeah I am. New York, here I come!"

She loved filming in NY but she loved fashion shows more, and right now he was really grateful her mind was off him.

Usually it irritated him so much, but today it was different. He tried to hide his excitement and the fact that she didn't seem to care what he thought right this moment was working for him.

...

_Violet sat in her chair in the trailer in between takes. She studied her serious face in the mirror in front of her reminiscing what it was working on set with him and his fiancé. She looked at the other girl stealing a kiss from Jimmy and she felt envious, looking at them covetously. She was jealous, she wanted that kiss, so badly. But it was impossible, he had always looked at her like she was a little girl._

_Instead, Violet rushed to her trailer and slammed the door, throwing herself on the chair, she started crying with her head in her hands. _

_But suddenly she felt somebody's hot breath in her ear and two hands started slowly massaging her shoulders, "Violet...Are you OK?"_

_She looked up to face his caring dark doe-like gaze and she cursed him in her mind, why does he had to sound so caring?_

_"No, I'm not OK, I love you, don't tell me you don't know that...", She yelled at him but his feverish lips stopped her yammering._

_His mouth was demanding loving and soon his tongue made his way into her mouth while his hands roamed over her body pressed into the wall. _

_Her fingers fumbled with his messy hair bringing his head close. as he went down kissing along her neck, she moaned as he left hot , wet trails along the way. _

_"_

_"__Oh, __Violet," He breathed out, staring at her eye__s__ now dark with lust, "I...I want to write poems on your skin with my mouth…"_

Her phone jerked her from her sleep and interrupted the cheesiest dream she's ever had. Blinking a couple of times, she unlocked the screen with her thumb.

"H.. Hello?" answering in a hurry and panting.

"Rise and shine, Violet! It's 9 a.m. So, can I hope for a gracious answer from you today?", Her agent chirped in the phone.

It took Violet two seconds before she mouthed the word, "Yes..."

"Speak up loader, I can't hear you honey!"

"I said yes, I'll do it OK? Now can I please go to sleep?", Violet whined. She had barely slept last night and she had just fallen asleep in the morning before the dream.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Sure, honey! Sleep as long as you need!They want you on set on Monday! Bye bye now!", Violet heard her agent squeal before she ended the call.

"What a terrible mess! Why did I agree? I hate this asshole!", She muttered before her head crashed back into the pillow.

_Why did Jimmy had to be in this? _That dreams of him had almost ruined her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-** Part two of this coming up soon...  
><em>

_**Thanks to:** BsBLady for inspiring me so hard to write for this couple and for keeping my interest in AHS._

_Also, to CMLangdon and the couple of people who had followed me on my new account, you're all awesome! ;)_


	2. Kiss or Kill

_- Part 2 - Kiss or Kill_

**_A/N- _**_I've changed the names of my characters because it made more sense that way! Also, I'm making this a three - parter, so enjoy r&r! __Ily!_

* * *

><p>He woke up alone into his white bedroom with a heavy hangover, the reason for this late afternoon alcohol extravaganza being the thought that Violet was avoiding him.<p>

If anything made him more angry was the fact that she had every reason to. He tried to break her defenses with that playful wink of his and the smile he knew that melted most girls' hearts, but it seemed like she didn't care about him at all. She scowled in a hostile manner every time he was around her and that wasn't a good sign coming from a girl who laughed at almost anything.

_She was elusive._

He really wanted their friendship back, missing her as a friend was what hurt the most.

Their relationship has changed, and he knew exactly when - the kiss in the gazebo, it messed everything up. That one and only kiss was the cause the awkward silence to reign between them. He messed everything up and he had to stay away, she was right to keep her distance.

But Jimmy could never do it, not when it came to Violet.

.

.

Lying flat on his back, he took his phone and started composing the message. Biting his bottom lip while the taste of liquor bitterly stung his tongue, Jimmy slowly mouthed the words,

_"Violet, we need to talk. If you don't wan__t to talk to me that's fine,_

_but can't we at least pretend __we're still friends __who _

_can have mediocre __small talks and whatsoever?_

_ 6 p.m. T__onight __I'll be at the small café__. _

_I'd understand if you didn't show up but I think we need to have this conversation_

_so we could move on with our lives "_

He hit send before he's changed his mind, knowing he sounded too desperate.

Jimmy was creeping on Violet, he learned were she was staying and snatched her number from the producer, who luckily was one of his closest friends.

The minutes passed awaiting her reply were nerve wrecking so when his phone finally buzzed and lit up he startled and sat up in bed.

It was Maggie.

_"Hey babe I'm doing great, __but I don't have time to call. __Having a blast with my friends__, catch ya in the morning."_

She's posted a selfie earlier at some party and stressed on the word fun in the caption under the picture.

Jimmy chucked his phone at the further end of the bed mad at her disregard but more displeased it was not the message he's hoped for.

Just as he was falling asleep his phone buzzed again.

He took it and read the message in a sleepy haze,

"_I'll be there, " Jimmy smiled like a little boy. _

This time it wasn't Maggie.

_I'm done with texting for today,_ He thought, in fact he didn't care for any more messages, especially from Maggie, so he switched off his phone.

No more distractions. He was finally going to have some alone time with Violet.

He needed that, even more after today.

Jimmy jumped out of bed and looked feverishly at the clock on the white wall - 5 p.m.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 hours earlier...<em>**

Violet survived the first couple of days working on set with him. Jimmy looked hot more than ever and that was all she could think about but she vehemently pushed the thoughts away.

She deliberately skipped lunch and dinner to be sure she wouldn't bump into him. Running lines was easy, she did it mechanically and waited until the scene was over.

Violet was avoiding him like he was the Devil. She sure didn't want to talk to him, but the real reason was she didn't want to see his girlfriend or , God forbid, to be left alone with them both she couldn't decide which one would be worse.

On Friday in the mids of filming, she felt his scrutinizing eyes on her again and she couldn't take it anymore. It made her angry for some reason, and she felt like slapping him on the face for looking at her like that.

They had an intimate scene and he looked so good, she had to use all of her will to concentrate.

"So, you get close to him, and you ask… Violet, do you follow me?", The director asked registering her blank look.

"Yes, I'm sorry," She muttered feeling guilty of her thoughts, nervousness taking over.

"Okay, then let's do this," He prompted and she felt terrified. She wasn't ready for this, not yet. But when she heard "Action!" her brain shut off and her body switched to autopilot.

Jimmy was looking… no he was _staring_ at her; Violet approached according to the script, and took one of his hands and placed it on her waistline and then she heard him act out his lines, she felt like this was a dream because all she could think about was his touch and her mind was dizzy.

"So, are we more like brother and sister now?", His eyes were the darkest brown, something was lurking in them...

_Lust?_

Violet's hands were roaming over his shoulders but she didn't remember placing them there, their bodies were so close and he was pulling her closer.

_Was that in the script?_

"No, we are more like this…", She pulled his face inches from hers and her lips brushed against his.

Closing her eyes, she felt him kissing her gently. Butterflies started a riot inside her stomach when she opened her lips and his tongue plunged into the insides of her mouth, savoring his taste she moaned.

Violet could hardly remember what it was like to be kissed with such passion but he brought about memories of their kiss in the gazebo a couple of years ago.

Jimmy was surprisingly gentle, his tongue was warm and deliciously wet, she almost lost her senses when he snaked his arms around her waist and brought pressed every inch of their bodies together.

It felt different from the first time. It was more disturbing, wild and intense. Her fingers entangled in his hair as following the command of his mouth, she was kissing him back just as passionately. Her senses were alert and she was holding onto him like her life was in grave danger.

The kisses of the boyfriends she had were never like that, Violet felt the slick wetness between her thighs.

Jimmy's lips spread fire burning her insides. Goosebumps broke all over her body, and she had to hold on to him hard because her knees started to give in and her heart palpitations were intense.

His hands slowly went down to caress her bottom.

"And cut!", The voice separated them and Jimmy was the first to let go, leaving Violet without a balance she almost fell but managed to regain her composure, "It was awesome, guys. I think we've done for today!"

Violet was thankful it was a wrap up because she wasn't sure if she could continue working anyways.

She sat into her chair for a couple of minutes still shuddering from the aftershocks of their kiss.

Jimmy held her gaze from the further end of the room. This time he wasn't smiling.

Violet picked her stuff and left without turning back. The day has ended weird.

* * *

><p>But the day hasn't ended yet.<p>

Jimmy's message found Violet soaking in the tub enjoying the foaming water taking all the stress away.

She stared at her phone screen for several minutes and just when she thought she was better off ignoring it, she found herself replying.

The goosebumps had returned and her hands started exploring her body lying in the warm water. She closed her eyes remembering their kiss and minutes later her hands finished off what Jimmy's lips had started earlier today.

When Violet finally walked out of the tub, flushed from the hot and guilty with the thought of pleasuring herself while thinking about him, she realized she had only half an hour to prepare for their meeting at the café.


End file.
